Un Día En La Vida
by Diegospark
Summary: Nada en este mundo es para siempre, todo llegara a su fin tarde o temprano. ¿Como fallecio la madre de Hiccup?, ¿Como perdio Gobber sus extremidaes? *Oneshot en 3 Capitulos XD* Val/Estoico Algo largo, pasen y lean plz es mi primer trabajo.
1. Un Justo Intercambio

Hola a todos, Bueno este es mi primer fanfic para httyd, simplemente amo esta historia y me dio por escribir.

Antes que nada escribir no es lo mio, es mi primer fic que hago para cualquier historia y de hecho es la primera vez que escribo mas de 100 palabras sacadas de mi mente XD.

Les comparto como pienso que Valhallarama falleció y lo junte con otra explicación de como Gobber perdió su brazo y pierna.

Pensaba hacer un oneshot pero mejor lo dividire en capitulos para que les sea mas facil su lectura.

Y bueno lo clásico:

**DISCLAIMER**: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece ni cualquier escenario donde ocurren, Todo es de DreamWorks y/o Cressid Cowdell

La imagen de portada le pertenece a "Cafcow"

Ah por cierto yo uso los nombres en ingles porque suenan mejor para mi en ingles :D

Stoick-Estoico

Gobber-Bocón

Hiccup-Hipo

Night Fury- Furia nocturna y así y así, seguro que ustedes ya saben quien es quien.

¡Empecemos!

* * *

**"Un Justo Intercambio"**

—!Fuego!—

Una casa ardía en el fondo, era de noche, y las llamas de color naranja y tan grandes como una persona eran difícil de desapercibir, el viento hacia que las flamas se movieran y su luz hacia que las sombras cobraran vida por tal movimiento, en ese momento aquella casa era la principal fuente de luz en aquella noche, una noche demasiado oscura por las espesas nubes grises.

Nubes grises significaba lluvia pero eso no ocurrió, si llovía los dragones se mojaban y era difícil para ellos crear fuego, toda aldea confió en aquellas nubes, les traerían una pacifica noche ese día, pero nunca mas cometerían este error, esas nubes no trajeron lluvia, traían con ellas algo mucho peor, dragones descendían por decenas desde el oscuro cielo nocturno directo hacia la aldea y atacaron, cuando todos estaban en su cama.

Gronkles, Nightmares, Deadly Nadders, Zipplebacks, todos atacaron juntos la aldea esa vez, en un numeroso ejercito alado.

—Valhallarama, toma a Hiccup y lleva a la gente al gran comedor, ahí estarán seguros. El infierno esta apunto de desatarse.—

Valhallarama era una mujer vikinga, tenia un largo y lacio pelo castaño que le llegaba a la espalda baja, era robusta pero no se perdía la hermosa figura de mujer que poseía, su rostro era redondo y con un par de ojos color verde, ligeras pecas se mostraban por sus mejillas y tenia una sonrisa cautivadora que siempre parecía estar presente en ella, cada detalle en ella era suficiente para enamorar a Stoick, el Jefe de la aldea.

Ella siguió las órdenes de su esposo, no dudaría en poner a salvo a su primogénito, pero no se fue sin antes abrazar y darle un beso lleno de amor a su marido. Le dolía dejar a Stoick solo en este caos, unas ganas de luchar a su lado la invadieron como en los viejos tiempos, no era para ella importante el matar dragones, de hecho ella no les tenia tanto odio como los demás vikingos pero no lo pensaba dos veces cuando era ella o el dragón, sabia defenderse pero la violencia no era lo suyo, lo que le gustaba era cuidar y ver por el, compartir momentos con el, su único y verdadero amor, Stoick.

—Ahora tienes una familia, no hagas tonterías— Valhallarama pronuncio

—Estaré bien, ustedes son los que me preocupan—

Valhallarama partió hacia su casa, las mas grande en la aldea pues su esposo era el jefe lo que la hacia difícil de perderla.

Afortunadamente los dragones no llegaban aun muy al fondo en la aldea, todo el terror estaba concentrado en el muelle.

Al llegar entro corriendo buscando aquello que mas amaba, ahí estaba ese pequeño niño, seguía durmiendo tan tranquilo, ajeno a todo el caos y sufrimiento de afuera, en otro momento seria incapaz de despertarlo.

—¿Hijo?, tenemos que ir al gran comedor, los dragones vinieron a visitarnos— En la voz de su madre se notada miedo pero Hiccup era muy chico para notarlo.

—¿Papa esta afuera?—

—Si hijo, anda ponte las botas, nos reuniremos en el comedor con los demás—

—Iré a ayudarlo, ya soy grande y podre matar dragones como el— Hiccup se levanto enseguida de su cama y corrió a un aparador en su lado derecho el cual estaba lleno de armas, no tardo en sacar del montón de ellas una pequeña daga la cual había sido un regalo de su padre para su hijo de 7 años, una tradición clásica entre los vikingos.

Su madre estaba orgullosa de ver que su hijo era muy valiente, era un pequeño vikingo, o tal vez intentaba serlo en momentos como estos.

—Seguro que ya eres un niño grande, pero será otro día amor, nos necesitan mas en el comedor— Su madre menciono quitándole la daga a su hijo, lo ultimo que querría era que su hijo se lastimase a si mismo.

—aww mama—

* * *

—Las cosas no mejoran Val, pareciera que están decididos a terminarnos hoy—

La lucha ya se había prolongado por horas, las mas larga que cualquiera ahí allá vivido, además también la mas costosa en daños y peor aun en vidas.

—Ya perdimos a 8 hombres, y están avanzando rápidamente, el muelle esta completamente destruido—

—Necesitamos mas manos allá afuera, si no pronto arrasaran la aldea completa, ¿que hacemos Val?—

Valhallarama al ser la esposa del líder era la segunda a cargo y cualquier decisión tenia que ser aprobada o indicada por ella.

Todas las familias estaban en el gran comedor, niños, ansíanos, mujeres y algunos guardias. Todos los presentes oían las palabras de aquel guerrero con curiosidad, muchas familias si no es que todas tenían a alguien peleando afuera, y al oír 15 muertos el desconcierto y melancolía se sembró en sus seres. Atentos esperaban la respuesta de Valhallarama.

—Esta bien, tomen a todos los guerreros disponibles y salgan a luchar, necesitare a 10 hombres que se queden aquí para protegerlos—

Al término de sus palabras todos los guerreros salieron con gritos de batalla, blandiendo sus espadas y haciendo ruido con los escudos, un desordenado ejercito pero era eficiente.

Dirigiéndose a los 10 guardianes, Val dijo:

—Nadie mas saldrá por esta puerta hasta el amanecer, no importa lo que pase afuera ¿entendido?—

—Claro—

Valhallarama miro a su hijo, estaba en el fondo, dormido en una cama improvisada en los comedores junto a los demás niños y algunas vikingas cuidándolos, lo miro con el amor que solo una madre puede dar, pronuncio algunas plegarias para ella y se dirigió hacia la enorme puerta.

—Iré con ustedes, necesitaran toda la ayuda posible— y salió a luchar junto con los demás.

Afuera era un mundo totalmente diferente, el caos y la destrucción se hacían presentes en cualquier rincón de aquel poblado, la mitad de la aldea estaba quemada o quemándose, dragones inundaban el cielo.

Valhallarama no tardo en buscar a Stoick, la cueva del gran comedor estaba en una zona alta de la aldea y daba una vista panorámica de ella, Ahí estaba el pelirrojo, en la plaza peleando contra dos Deadly Nadders a la vez, a si le gustaba a él, decía que era mas justo para los dragones.

Valhallarama se abrió paso entre el caos, despachando uno que otro dragón en el camino con relativa facilidad con su hacha.

—¡¿Val?! ¿Que haces aquí?, es peligroso—

—Oí que necesitaban ayuda—

—Tienes que regresar, proteger...—

—Si avanzan y no los ahuyentamos no habrá que proteger— Valhallarama interrumpió a Stoick, era la única que tenia el valor para hacerlo en el pueblo.

—Mira, se cuidarme y se lo que hago, saquemos a estas lagartijas de aquí Stoick—

—Esta bien, pero ten cuidado amor—

Los dos siguieron combatiendo juntos en la plaza a lo que parecía ardas interminables de dragones, todo mundo afuera estaba ocupado luchando.

—Hey par de tortolos, los dragones encontraron a las ovejas, de nuevo, siempre lo hacen, ¿acaso podrán ver atravesó de las paredes?—

—Gobber hay que salvar a las que podamos— Stoick expreso mientras sacaba su hacha atascada en el cuerpo de un dragón —Llévanos ahí—

Los tres se dirigían colina abajo hacia el establo, los tres estaban enfocados en la dirección en que algunas ovejas corrían ignorando por completo La pesadilla nocturna que se aproximaba hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

—Cuidado— Alguien grito pero ya era tarde, el Pesadilla arremetió contra Stoick mandándolo algunos metros lejos de su posición.

—Stoick— Val grito

Su cuerpo reboto en la tierra como una pelota, y el monstrous nightmare descendió cerca de él.

—Estoy bien— Dijo Stoick levantándose con dificultad pero de manera rápida, golpeando con los puños al monstrous nightmare que lo había arrojado

Aliviada se dirigió a ayudarlo, con los puños ni Stoick alejaría a un hambriento dragón, pero a medio camino un Deadly Nadder se interpuso sorprendiendo a Val, por instinto levanto su escudo justo a tiempo para bloquear las púas del dragón arrojadas desde su cola.

Tomo su hacha y con todas sus fuerzas la dirigió contra el dragón, fue un golpe mortal.

Otro Pesadilla observaba la escena desde lo alto y al ver ese hachazo supo que era su turno para actuar, tal fuerza generada por Val hizo que el hacha se atascara en el dragón. Tiro su escudo y jalo de ella con ambas manos, tenia que ayudar a su esposo, sin un arma no podría, mala idea, el monstrous nightmare ya había descendido, estaba justo enfrente de la desarmada Valhallarama, Ella se defendió de las mordidas que lanzaba la criatura con lo único que tenia, sus puños, pero ella sabia quien tenia la ventaja en esa batalla, tenia que salir de ahí pero el dragón era simplemente mas rápido.

Poco duro la pelea, el dragón acertó un colazo en el pecho de Val dejándola sin aire, y el dragón aprovecho esto.

Stoick justo terminaba con su dragón solo para voltear a ver la desgarradora escena, un dragón tenia entre sus garras a su amor, apunto de devorarla.

—¡Nooo!— Estaba muy lejos para hacer algo y nada que arrojar para distraer a la bestia, ¿era este acaso el final de su esposa?

El dragón dirigía su mordida hacia el rostro de Val, las garras tenían atrapadas sus brazos y le era imposible moverse, era todo, se acabó, solo deseaba que Stoick estuviera bien y que Hiccup creciera sano y fuerte, deseaba lo mejor para su familia.

—No cenaras bella doncella hoy— Gobber interpuso su brazo en la mordida, por alguna razon tampoco llevaba arma, recibiéndola con el.

—Maldita lagartija hija de...— Y con las últimas fuerzas en ese brazo aventó la bestia lejos de Valhallarama.

El dragón jalo su cabeza sabiendo que tenia algo entre sus dientes, Gobber hizo un movimiento en la dirección contraria tratando de liberar su brazo lo que resulto en que el dragón se llevo un buen bocado y voló lejos de ahí.

—aaargh— El dragón había arrancado la mitad del antebrazo de Gobber.

Valhallarama y Stoick corrieron a socorrer a Gobber.

Todo parecía empeorar, dragones por todos lados al igual que los incendios, heridos y muertos por doquier, creían que era una batalla perdida cuando se escucho un trueno seguido de la bendita precipitación de agua desde las nubes, lluvia!, la pesadilla había acabado por ahora.

—A Thor le gusta jugar con nosotros ¿no es así?— Gobber pronuncio con dificultad.


	2. Un Ultimo Recuerdo

**Un último Recuerdo**

_..:Tres Días Después:.._

Valhallarama se encontraba cocinando cuando Stoick entro con Hiccup a la casa, Stoick parecía enojado_._

—¿Que ocurre cariño?—

—Es Hiccup de nuevo, porque tiene que ser tan... diferente— El niño subia mientras tanto un poco triste a su habitación.

—¿A si? ahora que hizo—

—Lo llevo a pescar y se pone a cazar trolls!—

—Es un niño amor, solo quiere divertirse—

—Lo se pero a su edad ya sabia quien era, lo que significaba ser vikingo—

—¿Eso cuando fue? ¿Hace cien años?— Val menciono en tono burlesco —Son otros tiempos, todo cambia. Sube a lavarte, pronto estará la cena—

La familia estaba reunida en la mesa, compartían historias eh incluso Stoick prestaba atención a las historias de Hiccup sobre los trolls, todo era felicidad en la casa del líder.

—¡fuego!— Un grito se escucho arruinando el bello momento, esas palabras significaban otro ataque de dragones.

Stoick se levanto, tomo su arma y se dirigió a la puerta. Miro a su esposa.

—Tu quédate aquí y cuida de Hiccup, si las cosas se ponen feas ya sabes a donde ir—

—Si, cuídate— Val respondió.

—Papa, mata muchos dragones— Hiccup miraba a su padre con una sonrisa.

—Claro— Stoick respondió.

Cuando abría la puerta para salir justo llegaba Gobber, traía puesta una extraña potreáis en donde solía estar su mano izquierda, era un hacha pegada a su brazo —No es un gran ataque—

Stoick miro la prótesis, sabia la razón por la que la tenia y siempre estaría infinitamente agradecido con el.

—¿Te gusta? fue idea de ese pequeño genio que es tu hijo—

—Vamos, hay dragones que matar—

Dicho eso bajaron la colina, era un ataque nocturno normal, algunos dragones buscando comida fácil, solo eso pensaron.

La plaza siempre era el campo de batalla más común, ahí se encontraban Stoick y Gobber, era algo de rutina, les parecía una batalla extremadamente fácil.

—Sabes, estoy pensando en dedicarme a tiempo completo en la fragua—

—¿En serio? eres muy bueno en las batallas, además necesito que alguien me cuide las espaldas—

Los dos amigos platicaban mientras ahuyentaban y peleaban contra los dragones, hacían un buen par, casi perfecto como Val y Stoick, sabían que movimiento haría el otro y ningún ataque penetraba sus defensas.

—Si pero, me estoy volviendo viejo sabes, ya no soy el muchacho de antes—

—Tonterías jajaja—

—¡Furia Nocturna!— Enseguida de ese grito una gran explosión de color entre azul y morada se vio, había destruido un almacén.

Todos observaron esa escena, incluso Gobber y Stoick desatendiendo sus batallas en curso, Un furia nocturna significa que solo quedaba por rogar que hubiera los mínimos daños posibles, era tan rápido que nadie podía seguirlo con la vista además que se perdía en la oscura noche.

Todos miraban al cielo, el temible rugido del Night Fury desconcertaba a cualquiera, Stoick y Gobber buscaban en vano aquel fantasma de la noche. Otra mala idea.

Un Zippleback aprovecho y ataco a ambos vikingos con sus dos cabezas, una golpeo a Stoick en el estomago pero la otra fue directo por la pierna de Gobber. Los dientes del dragón eran pequeñas espadas naturales, demasiado filosas que atravesaban casi cualquier cosa, un mordisco basto para arrancar la mitad de la pierna.

—Aaargh!...Joder otra vez, esas malditas lagartijas sobredesarrolladas—

Stoick tomo su hacha caída por el golpe y con un solo movimiento decapito una de las cabezas del dragón, este huyo volando era una escena rara, un zippleback de una cabeza.

Stoick ayudo a su compañero a ponerse de pie y se dirigió a la enfermería.

—Descuida vas a estar bien—

—Apenas me acostumbre a esta prótesis—

Stoick dejo a Gobber con los curanderos. Salió a pelear de nuevo, no podía dejar a los demás hombres solos y Gobber ya estaba en buenas manos.

—Venga a mi pierna— Gobber tomo la mano de Stoick y competieron una mirada de hermanos.

—Por supuesto— Stoick salió a terminar esa pelea.

* * *

_..:Dos semanas después:.._

Un constante martilleo se escuchaba, alguien trabajaba en la fragua.

—¿Lo vez? eran señales, Odín me quería en esta fragua—

—No lo dudo, bueno ahora tienes una buena escusa para estar aquí—

Stoick conversaba con su amigo, ese día había encontrado un tiempo libre entre sus deberes de jefe y decidió ir a la herrería.

—Me inquieta que hayan cesado un largo tiempo los ataques, seguro se preparan algo gordo—

—Ni lo menciones Gobber, tantos días sin ataques no traen paz, bueno nos vemos, Valh y yo llevaremos a Hiccup a pescar y pasar un dia de campo, es mi primer dia libre desde hace años—

—Claro, ve con tu familia, que se diviertan—

Seria una tarde perfecta, solo su familia y el, sin problemas diplomaticos o cuentas que hacer o barcos que cargar o casas que reparar, todo estaba hecho ya, solo su familia con paz y tranquilidad.

—Creo que atrape uno— Hiccup decía emocionado jalando de la red.

—¡Muy bien! jala con fuerza, ese será tu cena—

Valhallarama miraba a su par de hombres mas queridos, nunca los había visto convivir así, era tan feliz en ese momento.  
Estaban en una pequeña embarcación en medio del lago con agua tan cristalina que reflejaba su entorno en una especie de espejo distorsionador, el lugar era hermoso, era una especie de ensenada en el bosque, los grandes arboles alrededor de ella cubrían el sol y pequeños haces de luz cruzaban entre las hojas, era primavera, las flores cubrían extensas zonas en aquel lugar, flores rosas, blancas, amarillas que hacían contraste con el gris de las rocas alrededor, todas ellas con abejas yendo de una en una polinizándola.  
Todo se movía en armonía, el viento frio que circulaba por ahí contrarrestaba el calor de aquel dia haciéndolo fresco.  
Cantos de pájaros se escuchaban, cantos agudos y armoniosos, algunos de ellos volaban de un extremo a otro.  
Todo era perfecto.

—Creo que ya es hora de regresar, Hiccup ya se durmió—

—Claro Val, además ya esta oscureciendo—

Stoick tomo la pequeña canasta donde traían la manta para el suelo y algo de comida condimentos en su mayoría, ese dia Hiccup pesco su primer pez, y eso cenaron, aunque solo alcanzo para un bocado.  
Valh cargo a Hiccup y se dirigieron a la aldea.

Ya estaban a unos metros de su casa cuando oyeron.

—¡Fuego!— Esas malditas palabras de nuevo pensó Stoick, miro a Valh, ya sabia que hacer no hacia falta que pronunciara algo.  
Se disponía a entrar a su casa cuando oyeron.

—Son demasiados, Niños, ansíanos y mujeres al comedor—

Stoick desconocía la gravedad del asunto, tenia que ponerse al tanto de inmediato, su aldea estaba siendo devastada.

—Valh ve con ellos—

Stoick le dio un beso a su esposa y dio la media vuelta cuando otro grito se oyó.

—¡Furia Nocturna!—

—Corre, pónganse a salvo— Stoick grito y corrió a la herrería, necesitaba empezar a defender su aldea.

Valh corría, era un infierno, una terrible pesadilla, mares de dragones descendían del cielo, estaban sobrepasados en número por decenas, cada vikingo peleaba con al menos 4 dragones a la vez.  
En el camino su hijo despertó.

—¿Que ocurre? mama—

—Dragones—

Hiccup miro hacia atrás, emocionado por ver los dragones en acción, pero esta vez fue diferente, no veía vikingos mostrando superioridad ante las bestias, era todo lo contrario. Numerosos grupos de dragones destruían todo a su paso, quemando casas, botes, cultivos.

—Mama,... tengo miedo—

—Todo estará bien, no te preocupes—

Llegaron por fin a las puertas del gran comedor, bajo a Hiccup de sus brazos.

—Hiccup quiero que te quedes aquí—

—Pero... mama—

—Descuida, volveré pronto— Valhallarama lo interrumpió y le regalo una sonrisa.  
Val dio la media vuelta preparada para trasladarse a la batalla y luchar cuando oyó la voz de su hijo.

—Mami, te quiero— Seguido Hiccup corrió a abrazar a su madre, ella lo cargo y lo beso en la mejilla. —Yo también—

Bajo a Hiccup y otra vikinga lo tomo gentilmente del hombro y lo llevo adentro del gran comedor.


	3. Un Ultimo Dia

**Un ultimo Día**

La aldea era un desastre, el humo cubria todo el lugar, cenizas volaban con el viento, había un color rojizo en todo causado por el fuego, seguro que ya no quedaban chozas en pie, ni comida en los almacenes pero los dragones no se retiraban y los vikingos no se rendían.

El número de bajas siempre seria más favorable para los vikingos, en promedio los ataques dejaban dos o tres muertos pero esta vez no fue así, nadie llevaba un número de bajas pero la ausencia de hachas y espadas peleando era evidente.

—Valhallarama lleva a un grupo al muelle, hay que sacar a los hombres de ahí, están por destruir el puente—

—Gobber, necesitamos mas catapultas en pie—

Stoick daba ordenes a sus hombres en medio de la batalla mientras se abría paso a la herrería, o lo que quedaba de ella, necesitaban mas armas, era típico que los dragones se las llevaran clavadas pero en esta larga batalla que estaban librando el problema era que se les acaba el filo, el hacha de Stoick ahora era un delgado martillo.

Valhallarama por su lado ya estaba terminando de sacar a los vikingos que peleaban en el puerto, el fuego no tardaría en consumir el sistema de puentes que conectaban el muelle con la ciudad.

—¿Son todos?—

—Valh, allá abajo, mira—

Valh miro, un nightmare tenia contra la pared del acantilado a 2 jóvenes vikingos desarmados, seguro eran reclutas recién entrenados. No estaban tan abajo, tal vez 5 metros por lo que valh se aventó, su objetivo era caer sobre el dragón lo cual logro con muy buena puntería, por el peso de la vikinga el dragón se llevo un buen golpe olvidándose de sus presas, Valh aprovecho y con ayuda de los otros dos arrojaron al dragón abajo, hacia el mar.

—Hay que salir de aquí—

En el camino hacia arriba no tuvieron mas incidentes hasta llegar a tierra, el pequeño grupo apenas reacciono cuando de entre el humo salió un Deadly Nadder a toda velocidad y envistió a los tres. Nada grave, Valh se estaba parando mientras veía a los otros dos correr a esconderse, novatos pensó y se puso de pie justo para recibir otro golpe, ahora de un Zippleback el cual se quedo a combatir contra Valh.

Ella no podía seguirle el paso al dragón, el tenia mucha mas energía y una batalla mano a mano no seria bueno para ella.

Tenia que perder de vista al dragón.

Valhallarama se dirigía entre escombros de casas a un almacén que milagrosamente seguía en pie con el dragón pisándole los talones.

Entro y el Zippleback detrás de ella la siguió, era mas rápido de lo que esperaba.

Para desgracia de Valh este solo tenia una entrada y estaba bloqueada por el dragón, busco a su alrededor un arma pero solo había en el almacén unos barriles de pólvora, unas mantas viejas y redes de pesca, nada ni siquiera una azada había en el lugar. Decidió ir por la red de pesca, tal vez podría capturar al dragón y salir de ahí.

Se dirigió a por ella pero el dragón era mas rápido, con un cabezazo la arrojo lejos de las redes y hacia una pared que crujió cuando hizo contacto con ella, Valh cayo al suelo exhausta, se sentía débil, la otra cabeza se dirigía peligrosamente a ella, de nuevo estaba en una situación de vida o muerte, otra vez y ahora no había nadie para ayudarla.

Estaba recostada en el suelo así que se levanto, al hacer eso sintió algo en su pecho, lo hubiera ignorado pues sentía dolor en todo el cuerpo por el golpe sin embargo una extraña curiosidad le hizo buscar la fuente de eso. Busco entre sus ropas y encontró algo, de inmediato recordó lo que era, su hijo Hiccup siempre le gustaba jugar con una daga que su padre le había regalado pero siempre terminaba cortándose, por eso su mama se la quitaba y la guardaba, aunque Hiccup siempre se las ideaba para encontraba, esta vez la llevaba consigo porque Hiccup volvió a lastimarse con ella jugando en el lago. La tomo sin contratiempo y la enterró en lo que se dirigía hacia ella, la cabeza del Zippleback callo a centímetros de ella.

La otra cabeza por esa acción empezó a producir el espeso gas verde que generaba el fuego en los dragones pero era en vano pues la otra ya estaba muerta, produjo una gran cantidad de gas, tal vez por miedo, que lleno el lugar completo.

Valh aprovecho y se escabulló fuera del almacén, devuelta al caos.

Salió caminando lento de espaldas mirando al almacén por si el dragón salía también.

A lo lejos, a algunos metros peleaba Stoick contra un Mounstrous Nightmare ajeno a la situación por la que su esposa había pasado. Luchaba ferozmente contra el dragón que ya tenia su cuerpo envuelto en llamas, otro dragón se unió a la batalla recibiendo un martillazo en el rostro por parte de Stoick antes que aterrizara este.

El dragón ya en tierra y semi noqueado por el golpe, lanzo un disparo de fuego que fallo ridículamente, ni siquiera paso cerca de Stoick quien siguió con la vista aquella bola de fuego, se dirigía contra un edificio, el ultimo en pie al parecer, con un extraño humo verde que salía de él, nada importante.

Stoick veía a la distancia que una persona salía de dicho lugar, la reconoció en un segundo, era Valh.

Todo lo demás lo vio en cámara lenta, el disparo de aquel Monstrous Nightmare alcanzo una pared del almacén, una explosión pequeña común se produjo al contacto pero en menos de un segundo fue seguida por otra mucho mas grande.

Fue una enorme explosión, nadie pudo ignorar el sonido que hizo, metros de fuego ascendían al cielo desde el almacén, el cual fue desecho durante ella, trozos de madera volaron para todos lados. Pequeñas astillas, trozos de madera ardiendo y un enorme fuego en el fondo era lo que Valh observaba, pequeños trozos de madera excepto por uno que acaparo su mirada, era de un tamaño considerable y lo peor: se dirigía hacia ella, moverse ya era inútil, todo ocurrió en menos de un segundo después de la explosión, El trozo de madera se había incrustado en el estomago de Valh.

—¡Valh!— Stoick corría gritando por su ella, quien estaba recostada en el suelo sin moverse.

Llego a con ella y observo lo que había ocurrido, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos cuando vio la herida, el trozo de madera tendría el grosor de una espada y estaba incrustado en ella, en el estomago, la ropa alrededor de la herida ya tenia un color rojo vino.

—¿Stoick eres tu?— Su voz muy débil pronuncio.

—Ya esto... estoy aquí conti-ti-go Valh, todo es-estará bien—

Le costaba formular las palabras, sentía miedo, angustia por ella.

Decidió cargarla, delicadamente pero rápido, no toco la herida, no querría causar mas daño.

Entre explosiones, dragones, escombros, trozos de madera y cenizas volando llevaba a Valh en sus brazos hacia la enfermería, nunca le había parecido tan largo el camino, la pelea ya no era importante para el, solo quería salvar a Valhallarama en ese momento.

Llegando a la enfermería pateo y tiro la puerta, todo mundo adentro estaba ocupado, los escasos médicos y ayudantes iban de un lado a otro, de paciente en paciente pero cuando entro el jefe con su esposa en brazos todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y miraron a la pareja, todos notaron lo que había pasado.

Stoick coloco a valh en la cama más próxima y de inmediato dos personas llegaron, Stoick se hizo algunos pasos atrás para dejarlos trabajar.

Uno de los médicos retiro el trozo de madera, Valh se contrajo al momento. El doctor observo la herida, no tenia un favorable aspecto, el otro medico coloco unas hierbas a la herida y con una manta aplico presión en ella tratando de parar la hemorragia, algo imposible.

—Stoick...lo-lo siento, la herida es muy grande y esta sangrando mucho—

Stoick se lleno de tristeza, enojo, coraje y odio por la impotencia de no poder ayudarla. Golpeo con sus puños una mesa a su izquierda destrozándola.

—¡No!, haga cualquier cosa, no puede dejarla solo mo...—

—Lo siento tanto Stoick, solo podemos para el dolor, los dioses ya la reclaman—

—¡No!—

Stoick tomo al doctor por el cuello y lo levanto en el aire.

—Stoick, espera, yo... Hice... no hay—

—Stoick— La voz débil de Valhallarama atrajo la vista de Stoick, este soltó al medico y se posiciono junto a su esposa, las lagrimas eran evidentes.

—Stoick... eres un gran marido, hiciste que cada día de mi vida fuera inolvidable, me diste la alegría de ser madre...—

—Val, Valhallarama...debe de haber alguna solución, no puedo solo...—

—Ya los oíste, es la decisión de los dioses—

—Porque... porque tu... apenas formábamos una familia—

—Todos tenemos un tiempo, y ese llego a su fin en mi Stoick, cuida bien de Hiccup, sé que será un buen chico—

—Eres lo mas importante en mi vida, mi familia...—

Stoick la abrazo, con toda la pasión que le quedaba, la beso, la beso con todos sus sentimientos que tenia hacia ella, la beso como la primera vez que lo hizo un beso con todo el amor que tenia en su ser.

Se separaron, pero seguían compartiendo el abrazo

—Te amo— ambos se dijeron al unísono, y los ojos de ella se cerraron.

Valhallarama ya estaba en camino al Valhalla.

Al otro dia nada era felicidad en berk, habian ganado la batalla pero a un alto costo, caia ya el sol y 20 o 30 pequeñas embarcaciones ardian en el horizonte sobre el mar, todo mundo en berk habia perdido a alguien la noche anterior.

* * *

:( Bueno eso fue como imagino que paso, me trate de guiar por la película.

Lo se... me falto algo mas de emocion en el final

Si llegaste a esta línea te agradezco de antemano el tiempo y la oportunidad que me diste al leer mi historia

Muchos plantean que murió en batalla contra dragones, o protegiendo a Hiccup pero creo que esto solo terminaría en otro Hiccup muy diferente al de la película, lo que digo es que si un dragón la matara no creo que Hiccup hubiera perdonado a toothless...hubiera generado un odio hacia ellos, y si murió salvando a Hiccup creo que el no seria tan distraído.

Bueno eso como yo lo imagine, ¿que les pareció?

Me gustaría que dejaran un comentario aunque no les haya agradado, como dije escribir no es lo mio pero seguro que con sus criticas hare que sea por lo menos digerible lo que escribo XD.

Y si les gusto bueno... no se… me haría muy feliz ^^.


End file.
